Destiel through time
by HadesGhostGirl
Summary: A series of one shots through Dean and Cas's life together. Ben and Sam are frequent fliers. Charlie and Dorothy will also appear at several points, maybe Garth and Bess too. Destiel and Charlie/Dorothy
1. Evidence

Sam had evidence.

He had evidence that Cas and Dean were together.

He did he really did.

And it was incredibly cute.

He didn't mean to get this evidence, but he was kind of happy he did.

He was going to his room (Which happened to be across the way from Dean's) and Dean's door was open. Sam could see the bed clearly. On the bed, thankfully fully dressed, were his brother and the angel. Dean was asleep, his head against the crown of Cas's hair. And Cas?

Cas was curled against Dean, his head tucked against Dean's chest. The ever present trench coat was placed around their waists as a makeshift blanket.

The scene was so cute that Sam couldn't help but take a picture (He'd only tell Dean if it came up that he needed to blackmail him for something).


	2. I'm here

Sam had been out, probably doing the groceries or something. Dean hoped he got the pie.

Sam hadn't meant to walk in on this.

Sam really didn't want to see this.

He had his evidence the day before.

Now he definitely knew.

Cas was on the kitchen table.

Dean was in front of him.

Cas's legs were around Dean's waist.

Dean's arms were around Cas's shoulders.

They were making out. They were really making out. Like, heated tongue down the throat, making out.

"Erm..." Sam said. "I'm here?" Instantly Dean was on the other side of the room. Both angel and hunter were bright red. Sam chuckled. This wasn't quite as disturbing as he had first thought it was.


	3. Funeral

Dean had been to several funerals in his time (in fact most of them were his own). But this one, this one took the cake.

He never thought he would stand at the back, just out of sight, as a funeral took place.

It was Lisa's funeral. Ben was up at the front, his face damp with tears. All Dean wanted to do was go up to the boy and hug him, but he doesn't know who he is any more. Dean wanted it to stay that way.

Dean felt a tear slide down his face.

A hand took hold of his and squeezed it.

Dean squeezed back and pulled Cas into a hug. "She's in heaven, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know," Dean replied, burying his face in Cas's shoulder. "I want Ben to know who I am, I wish I'd never told you to make them forget me."

Cas kissed Dean's temple. "Dean, Lisa's memories came back."

"What?" Dean rasped.

"She, and Ben, remembered you."

"They did?"

"Yes, in fact, I believe she signed Ben's custody over to you," Cas told him.

"Why are you just tellin' me this now?"

"Because, I feel it will cheer you up?" And it did. Dean was still sad about Lisa's death, he did love her (and Ben didn't deserve to lose his mother), but he was grinning from ear to ear.

Maybe a week later, Dean was driving down some random road heading in the general direction of the Bunker. Cas's hand clasped in his as he drove one handed. Sam and Ben having an animated discussion about the difference between monsters in games and real life in the back seat.

"Too family?" Cas asked as he held a can of Pepsi up.

"Yeah too family!" Dean agreed, pulling the hand clasped in his up to his lips and kissing it.


	4. Puppy Love

Sam had taken Ben out to get him registered at the local school (the closest one was in Smith Center, quite a ways from the Bunker). Dean and Cas decided to spend the time watching a film.

Dean let Cas choose. Cas's choice was Guardians of the Galaxy.

The couple settled down in the newly refurbished TV room in the Bunker. (They decided that they really needed it, what with Ben.) Dean took hold of the remote and pressed play.

Cas snuggled up to Dean's side and wrapped an arm around his waist, Dean's arm settled around Cas's shoulders. The film started and they watched, Dean was enjoy the music more than he thought he would (It was pop music!) By the end of the film they were both singing 'Escape the Pina Colada' and 'Hooked on a Feeling'.

When Ben and Sam returned (having taken a red car from the garage that Sam claimed as his own), they did not expect to see Dean with his arms around Cas singing to him.

"Hooked on a feeling,

"I'm high on believing,

"That you're in love with me!"

Or infact Cas singing along with him.

"Lips as sweet as candy,

"It's taste is on my mind,

"Girl you got me thirsty for another,

"Cup of wine!"

Sam looked down at his 'nephew'. "That's what I call puppy love!"


	5. Gloves

It had snowed the night before and Ben really wanted to go outside and play in it. Dean agreed but on one condition, he and Cas were to come with him and he was to wrap up warm.

"Ah!" Ben visibly deflated when he heard this. "But Dean! That takes half the fun away!"

"I don't care, put your gloves and coat on!"

"Fine!" The 11 year old grumbled and pulled his coat on. "But..." Dean groaned when Ben drew out the 'but'. "Cas has to wear gloves too!"

"That's alright, Cas was going to wear gloves anyway," Dean elbowed his boyfriend. "Weren't you, Cas?"

Cas grunted slightly at the unexpected impact. "Yes, of course." The angel pulled on a pair of unnecessary gloves and held his hands out to Ben.

Ben grumbled, his plan ruined, and pulled on his gloves before running to the door.

Dean grabbed Cas's hand and pulled the gloved fingers up to his lips. "Thank you," he said kissing the fabric.

"Your gratitude is unneeded, Dean," Cas said. "I am just as worried about Ben getting sick as you are."

* * *

><p>Sorry about the lack of update yesterday, I was busy! I will give you this one, as well as 6 today.<p>

Fair warning though, there will be no update tomorrow so you'll get 2 on Monday.


	6. Blackboard

Dean had an honest to god blackboard! Sam had no idea where he had gotten it from (probably the bowels of the Bunker). He used it when he was teaching.

Yeah, Dean taught.

He taught Ben (things that schools never would like how to wield a gun, what each monster is and so on).

He taught Cas (how to be human, how to cook, how to clean and so on).

Sam had walked in on a lesson with Cas once, or Sam thinks that's what he walked in on. It was a little hard to work out. On the blackboard Dean had drawn a series of different tools, a spanner, a hammer, a wrench among others, with the title 'DIY' at the top. Sam had no idea how DIY had prompted a, rather heavy from the shirtless and rumpled state the pair were in, make out session.

To be honest he really didn't want to know, and really it was getting old walking in on their make out sessions all over the place. "Having a good lesson?" Sam asked before walking past and heading for the showers. He didn't see Dean's sultry look at Cas as the angel turned bright red.

Sam was just glad Ben was at school.


	7. Muse

Dean wasn't too fond of the Muses. He felt that Greek Myth was fucked up enough anyway, they didn't need a whole group of 9 miserable (they were actually rather happy, they just made Dean miserable) bitches dictating how they were to do creative things.

Cas, on the other hand, had become close friends with the group millennia ago. He considered them to be his sisters (where as he had started to see the other angels as just that, other angels).

To be honest, Dean was probably just jealous of the fact that 9 extremely beautiful women were draping themselves over his man. "Dean?" Cas asked, pulling himself from Thalia's, the muse of Comedy, grasp. She had been mid joke when she felt Cas leave, no of the girls were bothered by his leaving and they all laughed when Thalia finished her joke.

Clio, history, turned to them when Cas reached Dean. "You know, you two will be remembered forever, trust me, I'm history."

Dean blushed, gripped Cas's hand and dragged him out. He could hear the girls laughing behind him and hoped that Thalia was telling another joke.


	8. Magic

The Winchester's had come across several kinds of magic in their time, but never had they seen the magic of a child at Christmas. Ben was a whirlwind as he put up the decorations he and Dean had spent an afternoon finding. When the 11 year old was done it was a Winter Wonderland in the Bunker.

Sam thought he'd add his own twist to the holiday magic by buying some Christmas movies to play in their TV room (Which used to be a Bedroom but they renovated it into a TV room). He got Home Alone (They didn't have any TV connections yet so they needed to watch it somehow) and several other holiday classics. But that wasn't all Sam did.

He put up mistletoe everywhere, he excused Ben from the rule as he was a kid. But Cas and Dean continuously stepped under the mistletoe.

After about an hour of the pair almost constantly making out in obvious PDA, Sam began to realise the error of his idea.

Oh yes, Christmas with a kid was magic.


	9. Clean

Ever since Dean had been 'nesting' when they first got the Bunker he has had an almost OCD tendency to clean.

Ben's tendency to leave stuff out really didn't help him.

It was funny really, to everyone except Dean.

Dean would yell at Ben for leaving things around and Ben would put them away and then do exactly the same thing the next day. Cas had started leaving his things around as well, and this just irritated Dean.

Sam was caught out right laughing one day when Dean was arguing with his angel and 'son' about the fact they had left their coats on the floor by the door (Dean had started making Cas take his coat off). The younger brother had instantly been confronted about his laughter.

"D-Dean's the Mom!" Sam had said, laughing as he spoke.

Sam had ended up with a bruised jaw, a broken rib and a black eye for that comment.

Later on, maybe 5 hours or so, Dean let Cas heal Sam. But only because he was worrying about that little Bitch.


	10. Secret

"DEAN!" A small voice shouted from the door of the garage of the Bunker, indicating that Ben was home from school.

"BEN?" Came Dean's answering shout from the kitchen.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Ben shouted, as Sam came up behind Ben. Sam was carrying Ben's school stuff, the boy was too excited about something that happened at school to bring it in himself.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK I AM?" Ben always had a snack after school, nothing much just a sandwich, that Dean made for him when he came home.

"OKAY I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" The boy yelled as he ran for the kitchen. Sam was left with carrying Ben's stuff to his room, he was a softy of an uncle.

As Sam took Ben's stuff to his room, Ben reached the kitchen and perched himself at the table. Dean set a PB & J sandwich down in front of him and sat opposite him. "So what's got you so excited squirt?"

"I was told a secret today," Ben said, sounding all high and mighty.

"You were told a secret?" Dean said, leaning forward in mock interest. "Who by?"

"Shelly," Ben said.

"What did Shelly tell you?" Dean was actually interested now. Shelly had good looking folks, and Dean wasn't going to let her eye-candy mom and sexy daddy get off without at least a good eye fucking (Cas would kill him if he went any further than that...)

"Her brother is gay!" Ben blurted.

Dean's face went white. "Is there a problem with that?"

Ben shook his head, then tilted it (He picked that up from Cas) "No, Dean... why would there be?"

"Just, some people are against gays Ben," Dean said, ruffling the kids hair. "What got you so excited about this?" Ben went bright red and tried to hide behind his sandwich. "Oh I see, you like him, don't you?"

"DEAN!" Ben yelled, face now cherry red.

"What? I'd be one huge hypocrite of I judged you for this," Dean pointed out.

"I like Kelsey," Ben argued.

"So? I liked a load of girls before I got with Cas," Dean countered.

"Thanks, Dean," Ben said, grinning as he finished his sandwich and ran to his room to do his homework.

* * *

><p>I don't know how this became Ben coming out to Dean as bi and Dean helping him come to terms with it... seriously this came from nowhere...<p> 


	11. Superstition

Winchesters were all superstitious. It kind of came with the territory. Come on, if your job was taking on the Supernatural you would be too...

Dean's hatred of witches helped him believe this one. Cas was unintentionally fueling Dean's need to protect himself from those goddamn witches.

Cas was convinced that if they didn't put Holly up everywhere then witches would come into the impregnable Bunker. It was rather hilarious.

"Dean," Cas said. "There is no Holly in our room."

"There is," Dean said pointing to the ceiling, which was completely covered in the spiky plant.


	12. Fantasy

The Winchesters didn't really watch Fantasy all that often. Except, that is, when Charlie was round.

She had dragged Dorothy back from Oz to have a movie night with Sam and Dean.

When the two girls came back from their own fantasy world they weren't expecting to walk into another, or what to them seemed like another.

Dean and Cas were sat at the table, sharing a pie. If that wasn't confirmation enough for the two women that they were together, I mean Dean _was_ sharing pie, Dean was feeding Cas forkfuls of the pie.

Sam and Ben were sat on the floor, reading some kind of book. It looked to Charlie like a Harry Potter book, which made her grin.

Dorothy took one glance around and said, "Who's the kid?" Ben turned around, waved and said;

"Dean and Cas's adopted kid." Before turning back to his book.

"You adopted a kid?" Charlie asked the couple.

"No?" Dean said. "My ex died and she had signed Ben over to me."

"Right..." Charlie said. "We gonna watch these films then? How's about we watch some of the classics? Lord of the Rings perhaps?"

"Sister you need to be caught up on your Marvel education," Dean said. He then led the way to the TV room.


	13. Test

Sam had taken Ben out to the Cinema with a couple of his school mates.

This left Cas and Dean alone for the whole day. So they decided to test somethings.

"Dean!" Cas groaned, licking his lips.

"Oh yes Cas!" Dean yelled.

"Mmmm," Cas hummed.

Several other pornographic sounds filled the Bunker.

...

When Sam and Ben returned, Sam immediately covered Ben's ears. Before he had taken stock of what was going on.

When he saw what was happening, his eyes widened. The pair were eating pie.

"Cas," Dean said. "It was a great idea to test some new pie recipes today."


	14. Tease

Yesterday was a bit of a tease... but why not have another one? XD

* * *

><p>Dean ripped open the packet and leant over Cas, he pressed his lips to the angels briefly. "I love you Cas," Dean said as he ran his hand down the angels arm. "You know that, right?"<p>

"Yes, Dean," Cas said staring deeply into the hunter's eyes. "And I love you too."

"Okaaaay," Sam said as he walked into the room. "Enough with the PDA now guys..." With that Sam said down next to his brother, in the TV room. "Pass me that popcorn!"

Dorothy and Charlie walked in, discussing something they had done in Oz and Ben ran in after them and jumped between Dean and Cas.

Dean surveyed the room and realised he had never been happier in his life.


	15. Storm

There was a snow storm brewing outside. This left the small family stranded in the Bunker. Charlie and Dorothy had returned to Oz the previous night and planned to visit again very soon. So Sam, Dean, Cas and Ben were left stranded in their massive home.

Cas and Ben had been playing a game of hide and seek, which was unfair on Ben since Cas could sense his presence no matter where he was. (Ben would eventually have angel warding place on his ribs, but Dean didn't want to cause him unnecessary pain just yet).

Dean had told Cas to let Ben think he was winning for a little while before finding the boy. Call it post traumatic stress or whatever, but the boys mental development had taken a plunge after his mom's death. Dean couldn't blame him, he'd spent a while on a downward slope when he was four (If it wasn't for Sam he probably would have regressed completely).

The storm raged on outside and for the first time in a while, Sam and Dean were alone together.

"So..." Dean said, unsure of what to do, he knew what Sam was going to bring up.

"So," Sam said. "You and Cas, huh?"

"Yeah," Dean said, rubbing at his wrist. "I know, it's a little sudden and you're probably freaking out and probably hate me and stuff, but I love him Sam." Dean stopped when he heard Sam laughing at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"Your complete misjudgement of my response," Sam said, still laughing.

"What do you mean?" Dean said, tilting his head an entirely Cas way.

"I mean-" Sam burst out laughing seeing his brother's head tilt. "Dude, don't do that!"

"Do what?" Dean hadn't realised he had tilted his head.

"Tilt your head like your angel does," Sam said.

"I was?" Dean asked.

"Yes!" Sam shouted.

Dean cleared his throat, a blush rising up his neck. "Sammy, you were saying?" Dean was still feeling kind of awkward about this sharing and caring brotherly moment.

"Right, yeah, I mean that I've known you were Bi since puberty Dean."

"What!?" Dean yelled. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted you to come to it on your own."


	16. Strawberries

The storm was still blowing outside and the Winchesters (and honorary Winchesters) were still snowed in. Dean was getting a little agitated with nothing to do so he decided to make a pie, luckily Sam had restocked the kitchen before the storm.

It was going to be a Strawberry pie and it was going to be awesome.

Sam had walked in earlier and grabbed himself a ham salad sandwich, something healthy, and chuckled at the state Dean was in.

It wasn't that Dean couldn't cook, he could he was actually very good at it, it was more that he was a very messy cook. Flour had ended up everywhere leaving himself completely white, except for the centre of his apron where clearly written were the words 'Kiss the Cook'. "I'd rather not," Sam said as he walked out.

Later on, just as Dean was putting his assembled pie into the oven, Cas walked in. He saw the apron and immediately kissed Dean's cheek. Dean grinned and said; "Hey, it worked!"

Sam groaned when he entered the kitchen and saw the two practically dry humping against the counter. It was a rather disturbing sight and he just backed away.

But just before he got to the door, Sam had an idea. "Dean, your pies burning!"


	17. Weapons

Whilst Dean was living with Lisa, Ben wasn't allowed anywhere near the trunk of the Impala. He wasn't allowed to even look at a gun. If he asked to learn how to shoot one, Dean would practically exploded.

Now though, now Dean was willingly giving Ben lessons on guns, what's what, who's who. That ins and outs of shooting. Dean was also making sure that Cas knew all of it too. So that's what found the three in the shooting range of the Bunker, just going over which gun was which.

"This gun," Dean said holding his favourite gun. "Is a Colt M1911, and it's mine. If you touch it without my permission or if it isn't absolutely necessary then please, don't!" Ben and Cas nodded. Dean put the gun back into his waist band. "We'll start with the obvious, a sawed off Shotgun is the Hunters best friend. I'll get you to make your own one day," He held one out to Ben, and picked a second up handing that one to Cas. "Go ahead, take a shot."

The two took a shot, whilst Cas got dead center of the targets head, Ben was miles off. "Aw, I can't do it Dean."

"It's fine Ben," Dean said. "Cas is just abnormally good at everything except being a sociable person."

Cas frowned and tilted his head. Ben laughed.

By the end of the day Ben was hitting the target at the very least. "Nice job Ben!" Dean told the kid as he threw him over his shoulder and ran from the room. Cas chuckled and put the discarded guns away.


	18. Beach

"A beach?" Dean asked the 11 year old in front of him.

"Yes, Dean," Ben said. "A beach."

"Why do you want to go to the beach in Winter?"

"Because there'll be no one there!" Ben exclaimed.

Upon hearing this, Dean had many very inappropriate thoughts about what he could do on the beach when there was no one there.

_If you like making love at midnight,_

_in the dunes on the cape_


	19. Lost

Cas was lost in the Bunker. It was huge, after all.

He knew where Dean was and where Sam was and where Ben was. But he had no idea how to get to them.

He really missed his wings.

He would have been able to just fly into the room if he still had his wings.

Cas was lost.

He was lost and alone.

Separated from heaven in the most painful way. All angels were.

Cas was lost. He collapsed onto the floor and curled into the fetal position.

When Dean found him, 20 minutes later, Cas wasn't crying he was staring at the wall. "You okay Huggy Bear?" Dean asked as he sat down next to the angel.

Cas looked up at Dean, he was going to lie, but he couldn't bring himself to. "I miss my wings, Dean."

hearing this, Dean pulled Cas into his arms. "We'll get your wings back, I promise you that."

Cas may be lost, but he would never be alone.

One day he will find his way back home.

Back to heaven. Dean, Sam and Ben will help him get there.


	20. City

Dean took Cas Christmas shopping in the city.

"Dean, can we get Ben this?" Cas asked as they were walking through a Gadget shop.

"Cas, that's a baby toy, Ben's 11," Dean said, taking the text-to-speech thing off of Cas. It was bright yellow with big orange keys. "We could get him this?" Dean held up a remote control car, it was a red Camaro.

"Won't he like the yellow one better?" Cas asked, pointing to a remote control Bumblebee style Camaro.

"Does Ben like Transformers?" Dean asked.

"Well he shares your interests and you do," Cas reasoned, he had actually pointed the yellow one out because it was black and yellow, like a Bumblebee, and had a picture of a bee on the box.

"Yeah, okay," Dean kissed Cas's cheek, grabbed the car, and went to the check out. "Thanks Cas."

After buying presents for Sam, Charlie, Dorothy and Garth, Cas and Dean went to a fancy restaurant in the city and had a little date before heading back to the Bunker and wrapping the gifts in their room.


	21. Aloof

To anyone outside of the Bunker, Cas would seem aloof. Ben would run up to him, all excited and things about a remote control car or new film he had just seen and Cas would reply in a completely flat voice. Dean would hug him and kiss him and he would seem completely awkward or unresponsive.

Yet Ben, Dean and Sam had learnt to read the angel.

When Ben ran up to him to tell him about that car or film, Cas's reply would be filled with emotion, even though the town was flat. When Dean kissed him he would respond, but not in public, as neither were too big on PDA when it wasn't messing with Sam, then both really loved it.

Sam, Dean and Ben all saw the emotion behind the stoic angel, even if no one else could. Cas smiled slightly, knowing they could.


	22. Blood

Dean was covered in blood. He could no longer tell whether this blood was his own or someone elses. He didn't know if he was actually bleeding or not. Surrounding him were the bodies of humans, not vampires, not demons. Just humans.

Then suddenly he woke up. There was no blood.

Cas had his arms wrapped around him and whispering quiet reassurances into his ear. "It was just a dream Dean."

"I know Cas," Dean said, pressing his face into Cas's neck. "I know."


	23. Tower Block

There's only 2 more prompts left for this Story! Quick question though, would you guys like me to revisit this Christmas -y universe next December? - Ben will be 12 then.

* * *

><p>"So get this-" Sam said.<p>

"No, stop right there!" Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked. He had just walked into the room, Dean had his arms wrapped around Cas.

"I don't want to go on any hunts at all until after Christmas!" Dean said. "I don't care if it's a Tower Block haunting or a Werewolf at a Christmas party. I am not going anywhere until after I have enjoyed Christmas with my family!"

"Got it," Sam said.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and smiled slightly. "What?" Dean asked the angel.

"Your family?" Cas asked.

"Yes," Dean said. "You, Sam, Ben, Charlie and Dorothy are my family."

Cas smiled again. "So no Tower Block Haunts or Werewolf Christmas parties until after Christmas then?"

"Exactly," Dean said leaning his forehead against Cas's.


	24. Taxi

"I'm not a Taxi Service!" Dean practically yelled as he pulled up outside BEn's friends house for their Christmas party.

"Thanks Dean," Ben said, practically climbing into the front to give Dean a hug.

Dean hugged the kid back and muttered, "I'm still not a Taxi service."

"Dean?" Sam asked, also in the back seat. "Are you going to get to the bar or not?"

"Damn it Sammy!" Dean said. "Later Ben, I'll pick you up at 6, yeah?" Ben climbed out, waved to his family and went to join his friends party. The remaining three men in the Impala pulled up outside a bar. Sam went straight for the bar and ordered himself a drink, Dean and Cas took a table in the back.

Neither Angel or Hunter were drinking, Cas because he didn't feel like it (No end of the world, as far as he was concerned there was no reason to) and Dean because he was designated driver and Sam wouldn't let him drink. "I'm not a goddamn taxi service," Dean muttered angrily.

"Of course you aren't Dean," Cas said to him. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"I feel like a taxi service sometimes..."

"You aren't a taxi service," Cas said. "You don't get paid for driving people around." With that Dean dropped his head onto the table with an almighty thunk.

* * *

><p>It's Christmas Eve guys! Only one Prompt left. On to something completely different...<p>

*news style background music*

I was given an _idea I_ suppose yesterday and have given it careful consideration. The idea was to continue this story onto other holidays throughout the year, such as New Years and Valentines. Now I have decided I am going to do this so thank you to faceless eater aka slendergirl for that idea!


	25. Search - Merry Christmas

They had decided that Ben would have to search for all of his presents. After the shenanigans of getting him home Christmas eve night. it was really difficult getting him from his friend's house to the car. Then there was the constant complaining that slowly transformed into snoring. Finally, upon arriving at the Bunker, they had to carry Ben and his various items inside.

So Dean had put Cas up to hiding all of his presents whilst the three humans (or three humans and ex-demon however you looked at it) slept.

At about 6 in the morning Ben burst through Dean's bedroom door and jumped onto the bed between the sleeping hunter and the angel that had joined him not long after he had gone under. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Ben yelled jumping up and down on the Bed.

"Ben, calm down!" Dean groaned grumpily. "Go wake Sammy up!"

"Okay!" Ben called as he excitedly ran from the room. "Sammy! Sammy! Sammy!" He cried as he ran across the hall and into Sam's room.

Dean rolled towards Cas. "So, where did you put his presents?" He asked running a hand through the angel's hair.

"In every room that you and Sam have considered safe," Cas replied leaning into the touch.

Dean grinned. "Alright!" Dean said. "You and Gigantor supervise Ben whilst I make breakfast?"

"I think Ben would like you to be there for his search," Cas said.

"Yeah, I suppose he will," Dean said. "Okay so we'll all help Ben and then Sam and Ben can play whilst you and I make Breakfast?"

"That is a more plausible plan, Dean," Cas said.

So that is what happened. Sam and Ben and Dean and Cas spent the morning hunting down Ben's presents. Then Dean made breakfast with Cas whilst Ben and Sam played.

After breakfast Charlie and Dorothy arrived with another load of presents. The group of 6 exchanged gifts and then there came a knock at the door. Dean went to answer it, Cas and Ben in toe. "Garth, my man," Dean said upon seeing who was the other side of the door. "How are ya?"

"I'm fine, ya idjit, " Garth said grinning as he grabbed Dean in a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Dean said awkwardly patting Garth's back. After a brief round of introductions for Garth and his misses, another round of unwrapping took place before Dean and Cas disappeared to the kitchen to make Christmas Dinner.

After dinner Ben was falling asleep, so Dean took him off to bed. When he returned he found that Sam and Cas were sat at the table, with their guests, playing a drinking game. Dean joined the game.

This was by far Dean's best Christmas.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas folks I'll see you tomorrow for a Boxing Day update I think :)<p> 


	26. Boxing Day

Boxing day was a very lazy day in the Bunker. Sam was practically collapsed over the table waiting for Dean to bring him some Breakfast in the main room, where they had all gathered for a breakfast as there were so many of them. Garth and Bess had stayed over night. Charlie and Dorothy didn't really have a home in this world so lived in the Bunker when here. And of course Sam, Ben, Cas and Dean were near permanent residents.

"Benj?" Dean called from the kitchen. "Can you come help me, please?"

"Yeah, coming Dean," Ben yelled back. He then ran towards the kitchen.

"Can't see why Dean didn't pick up a kid sooner," Garth said. "It's really what he needed."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well Dean's been all about the hunt and you Sam for as long as I've known him," Garth explained. "Now he has a family of his own, you know with Ben and Cas."

"Yeah, I so knew he was going to get with Cas," Charlie said. "I mean, the tension between them was tangible and I never really saw them together only read about it."

"Read about it?" Bess asked.

"Yeah, you know the Supernatural books," Dorothy said. "Charlie is always going on about them."

"Yeah, yeah," Charlie said, not denying it. "You're all in them. It's really cool. I feel like I'm surrounded by my best friends when I only met you and Garth yesterday."

"Well, I feel like I've known you much longer than I actually have, Charlie," Bess said. Garth, who much like everyone except Sam was stood up, grabbed Charlie into a hug.

Sam looked up when Dean and Ben walked in with their breakfast. "Finally!" He said. "I feel like I'm half starved."

"Shut ya pie hole, Sammy," Dean said. "And fill it instead."

"With pleasure." And on that note they all dug in. For the rest of the day they all basically sat at the table discussing all and nothing. Ben kept messing with the things he got for Christmas.

Although the day was a lot slower than the day before Dean enjoyed it just as much. In fact, they all did.


	27. New Years Eve 2014

"So, Ben," Dean said. "What do you want to do for the New Year?"

"I don't know, Dean," Ben said. "I can't have a party though, right?"

"Maybe next year Ben," Dean told him. "Is your friend - what's his name? Kieran? - Having a party?"

"No, his mum and dad are having all of their friends round," Ben complained.

"Well, in that case we can have our own party," Dean said. "Just the four of us!" He was grinning madly and it was infectious. "Go get Sammy."

"Sammy!" Ben called as he ran through the Bunker. "Where are you Sam? Dean wants you?"

"Cas, come here would you? I'm in the kitchen," Dean said.

"Hello Dean," Cas said.

"Hey Cas," Dean said turning to the angel and pulling him into a hug. "I suggested to Ben that the four of us should hold our own New Years party, what do you think?"

"The New Year is a fantastic concept that humans came up with Dean," Cas said. "I feel that the human tradition of a party is a beautiful way to honour that concept."

When Ben returned, dragging the great Moose Sam, Dean explained that they were throwing a three person party and that he was in charge of drinks. Ben was in charge of music. And then Cas and Dean would make the food.

The party was a great success. Dean was half drunk, Ben was high on sugar overload from the amount of cookies and fizzy drinks he had consumed, Sam was giggling at every little thing (the happy drunk that he is, and Cas was no where near drunk even though he had drank three times as much as Dean and Sam put together. Dean pecked Cas's cheek. Ben rocketed between them. "You aren't supposed to do that till midnight!" He complained at them.

"We can kiss before midnight Benj," Dean said. "Just so long as we still kiss at midnight."

Ben groaned as Dean kissed Cas again. "Sammy they won't stop kissing!"

"I know," Sam said. "I still can't believe it! Way to go Dean."

"Whatever, bitch."

"Screw you, jerk."

Some time later, they aren't entirely sure how long, but the TV that Sam had rigged to get a couple channels, some time after Christmas, started the countdown and the four party goers went with it.

"10!" Dean pulled Cas closer.

"9!" Ben jumped up and leant towards the TV.

"8!" Sam grinned and slumped forward, following Ben's example.

"7!" Cas turned to Dean.

"6!" Dean turned to Cas.

"5!"

"4!" They leant closer together.

"3!" Sam's focus shifted from the TV to the couple.

"2!" Dean leaned in.

"1!" Cas leaned in. Their lips touched as the fireworks went off on the screen. Sam and Ben cheered.


	28. New Years Day 2015 HAPPY NEW YEAR

When Cas and Dean pulled away both were grinning from ear to ear. "Remind me why we haven't been doing this before?" Dean asked.

"I believe the correct answer is, as Bobby would have said," Cas said. "Because we're both idjits." Dean smiled.

"Alright," Dean said, once the cheering had died down. "New Years resolutions anyone?"

"I've got one," Sam said. "I'm gonna try not to fall out with my brother this year."

"That would be most appreciated Sam," Cas said. "When you fall out with Dean it has repercussions that can affect the world.

"Oh thanks, Cas," The brothers said. Ben laughed at them.

"Ben, have you got one?" Dean asked.

"Erm," Ben said. "Keep my room tidy?"

"Ben, are you telling me your room isn't tidy?" Dean asked.

"Er... no?" Ben said, ducking rapidly behind Sam.

"Ben keeping your room tidy is a very good New Years resolution," Cas said before Dean could have a go at Ben, it was midnight he couldn't go yelling at him. "Dean?"

"Spend more time with my family and less time saving people, hunting things," Dean said.

"Did I really just hear Dean say he would spend less time on the family business?" Sam asked, mock shock in his voice.

"Screw you, Bitch," Dean said. "Or I might just change my mind.

"Jerk," Sam said. "What's yours Cas?"

"Heaven can wait," Cas said, his eyes locked on Dean. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"That so?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Cas replied.

"Sammy, Benj," Dean said. "See ya later!" With that Dean dragged Cas off to their room.

"Are they going to do it?" Ben whispered conspiratorially.


	29. Dean's Birthday

It wasn't traditional, but it was all he could ever ask for. Dean smiled. His family, all of it (Well the part that's alive). Had clubbed together to take him out on his Birthday. And wasn't he just the luckiest man alive.

Charlie had wanted to take him LARPing and to a gay bar. So she did, on the 22nd him and Charlie went to a local LARP and had a great time (he would never admit it to anyone he met outside of his family). Then the next day Dean and Charlie went to a local gay bar with Dorothy and Cas. Sam was left to look after Ben (Voluntarily he might add, he didn't went to be the fifth wheel to 2 gay couples).

Sam had wanted to just go to a diner and a bar, just have some quality time with his brother. So he did. On the 23rd, before going to the gay bar, Dean and Sam had a day of brotherly bonding. They hustled pool for old times sake. They had a couple drinks. Then topped it off with a nice greasy diner burger for lunch.

Cas wanted to spend a night with Dean. So he did. It wasn't just sex. In fact there was very little sex involved. They just cuddled and talked for most of the night.

Ben wanted to go to arcades with Dean and Sam. So they did that on the 24th. It was a lot of fun and Dean got to play some of the older games that he didn't really get a chance to play when he was younger.

Then to top it off Dorothy and Cas (Who seemed to be the only ones other than Dean who could cook (Dean had spent a lot of time teaching Cas)) made a massive meal for them all topped off with a birthday pie for Dean.

There weren't many presents, but there were more than Dean had ever had before. Sam got him a new tool kit, complete with everything you would ever need (tool wise) to fix a classic muscle car. Charlie and Dorothy got him the most expensive whiskey they could find and afford (hoping that it was a good one), Garth and Bes got him a couple clips worth of silver bullets and a silver knife intricately designed (And they made him promise not to even pretend to attack them with it), Ben gave him a rather good drawing of their little family (Dean, Cas, Sam, Charlie, Dorothy, Garth, Bes, Ben and the Impala) in front of the main door to the Bunker with a ray of light shining down on them. "What's the light for Ben?" Dean asked.

"That's everyone you ever loved and who ever loved you looking down on us from Heaven for your Birthday, Dad- I mean Dean," Ben said.

"Huh?" Dean looked at the picture and smiled. "If I'm Dad," Dean pointed at the drawing of himself. "Then what's Cas?" He asked pointing at the drawing of Cas (That was holding hands with Drawing Dean).

"Cas is..." Ben thought for a moment, taking it in his stride that Dean was okay with him calling him Dad. "Cas is papa."

"Papa Cas?" Dean asked laughing. "That suits you Huggy Bear."

"It does?" Cas asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah," Dean said.

This lead on to Cas giving Dean the present from him. It was a chain link necklace with a very familiar pendant on the end of it. "Cas?" Dean asked, shocked and awed by the gift.

Cas took Dean's saying his name as an invitation to explain the gift. "Well obviously you know that the pendant is the one that Sam gave to you when you were younger," Cas said. He could sense that Dean was about to ask how he had gotten it. "I have spent the past few months tracking it down and found it in a charity shop in the town you threw it away." Cas then gestured to the chain. "The chain is fashioned from the silver bullets you shot at me when we first met in the corporeal world."

Dean's eyes seemed to melt as he gave Cas a fond look. They stared at each other for a good thirty seconds before Garth said, "Great another silver thing Dean has hold of that I need to avoid."

"You gave me the bullets and knife," Dean said glaring at Garth having broken eye contact with Cas.

"No fighting," Bes said. "Today is supposed to be about celebration."

"Alright then," Sam said. "Let's get some celebrating done!" Dean slipped the necklace over his head and they all started to celebrate, after the wonderfully prepared meal that was only slightly overdone of course.


	30. Groundhog Day

"Hey Sammy," Dean said. "It's Groundhog Day!" The older Winchester was laughing.

"Oh God don't remind me!" Sam said.

"I don't understand that reference," Castiel said.

"It's all to do with your brother Cas," Dean said, slapping Cas on the back. "Come on let's leave Grumpy here to his moping."


	31. Valentine's Day

When Dean woke up he stared at the ceiling for a while, not quiet comprehending what he saw there. He blinked several times before the pink sheet of paper with black and yellow ovals on it actually made sense.

It was a piece of card. Three bees were depicted flying across the pink card. Across the bottom of the card, in swirling cursive lettering, the words 'Bee mine' could be read.

Dean frowned at the card. Ultimately, he ,did what he normally did with these things that had no explanation and, ignored it.

But then he started seeing similar messages all over the bunker. 'I love you honey' on his breakfast cereal, 'You and me were meant to bee' on his shampoo and then finally (On the packet containing the burger meat) 'Bee my Valentine?'. Several messages ago Dean had worked out who was doing this, but he let them have their fun.

Dean plated up to burgers and carried them into the main room. On the plate for Cas he left a small card. This card read 'Stop with the bees and hug me bear'.

The innuendo was terrible, he knew that, but it was also an inside joke and he knew Cas would appreciate that.


End file.
